fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Athena (LOT/Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Athena`s birth is mystery in around Olympus and has many stories how it goes. Only clues are that Zeus had his worst headache that he never had. Zeus complained why it didn`t go away and caused massive tunderstrom around planet. That day is still in memories if mortals, how ``hundred thunders strike the ground`` on that day and is nowdays know as sacrifice day for Zeus, for not making same day like that was. Next things was that in next morning Zeus woke up his bedroom (Hera has wake up earlier) and founded woman with long silver hair and violet eyes and wearing a grecian toga with crown of flowers in her head. Yes, it was shocking moment to Zeus, but it was also shock to toher gods and goddesses, especially to Hera. Almost after rumours began spread that Zeus had cheated Hera and now this bastard child has come or dropped back to Olympus to Zeus. Zeus himself proclaimed that he didn`t have any misadventures even other know there where surely something fishy going on with Zeus and few other nymphs. Firstly all other in Olympus where sceptical about this new goddess and how she will prove herself to to others. Especially Ares was not happy about Athena when she proved that she can also manipualte war and is actually goddess of war. This started bitter race who will be better ``god`` for job. Of course even Zeus hated Ares, he could make final decide who is better, but all could see that Zeus began favore Athena more. Ater imprisonemed of Louise, where Athena was playing major role for ritual success make Ares snap. Second snap comed figth againts gigantes. In both figth Athena maked plans and where more help that Ares. This sparked rebel nature in Ares to take out Zeus, Athena and take full control of Olympus. Ares plotted his first plan for letting to Typhon last mighty titan know where Zeus, Hermes and Hercules where hiding for planning take out Typhon. But Athena manage to know about Ares plan and foiled it by sending hers owl to tell about Typhon knowing their hideout and also reveal Ares betrayal. Next was when Ares was trying use Basilisk poison for kill Zeus and get rid off him. Basilisk is only creature on planet Terra, which poison is rumoured to kill even gods. Howewer with help of Hercules Athena was able warn Zeus, even latter manage to eat little amount poison, which caused very bad stomachache for Zeus. This aso gived Ares change to escape before Zeus could get Ares for his hands. Now Athena owl manage to find clues that Ares is again plotting new sceme for taking over Olympus in Empire. Athena as good godddess don`t herself interview to stop Ares. She howewer contact Hercules, which Zeus had banish to walk as demigod again being restless god to contact Endymion to take out Ares plan. She decides personally train Endymion to figth against Ares, as Athena fears that even they stop and manage to lock up Ares. He will surely find way to escape gain cause havoc. Story Blogs Legends before Legend: ''Gigants remnants of titans ''| ''Plan to seal Demon lord'' |''' Sealing Demon lord '''| Father, son and daughter versus great titan Typhon Learing his heritage and first ``family business``: Who is really behind all of this? | ''Taining with Athena'' | ''' ''King of Titans has relased ''| Bigger they are, that easily they fall '''Travels of Endymion: | ''Why Athena and Poseidon hates each others | ' ''Answers for Athenas and Poseidon hate ''| ''Fox girls suggestion ''| ''Hercules gains his godhood travel goes on ''|''' Hero`s demise: | ''Zeus and Athena ''| ''Second training with big sis | ' ''Awekened Endymion, i am Zeus wrath ''|''' Skin fo skin, Hades claim his prize Another threath to Terra: | Back from grave baby, Ares is here' | Athena and Endymion versus Ares | Unstoppable Ares | No worries god of strenght is here, mighty Hercules | Ares defeted, but escaped with army | Second breakup and second gods meeting | '' ''Endymion is missing and Ares is moving again ''| ' ' ''Great battle and rage power of Jane ''| ''Jane dominates all ''| ''I am sorry Jane this is gonna hurt more me than you ''| ''Friend versus friend, deja vu versus deja vu, Endymion versus Jane ''| ''Everything good at end, we guess? '' '''Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Strange thing at planet Terra '| 'Secret organization, we must warn everyone Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Athena appears as twenty years old woman wearing a grecian toga with crown of flowers in her head. Athena has also hers bow which she get from Hephaestus as gift and her personal per owl which usually siths her rigth shoulder. Her is owl is symbol of wisdom which she gained from Oracle from passing test of wisdom. This owl delivers also messages between Athena and other god, goddesses and comrades. Athena can be very demanding goddess to outsiders and mortals, to other god and goddesses she act like ``daddy best girl``. This may look to outsider that she is spoiled brat, but they know that Athena has earned hers place as goddess of Olympus. Towards Endymion and Hercules she act like caring ``big sister`` and usually laughs with them and is more free acting with their precence. But when comes to knowledge and teaching she turns to strick teacher, who wants their students get A rank in every field. This comes when she trains Endymion to be best sword and martialt arts what you can found in planet of Terra. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: '''Athena, Daddy`s little girl by other gods, My little princess by Zeus '''Origin: Legend of Terra/Tales of nephilim Gender: Female Age: '''No, no, i won`t ask '''Classification: Planetary Goddess Date of Birth: '''Unknow, 30 years after AFOT in Universe 1 (aka alpha universe) * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Mount Olympus Weight: '''Another thig what i won`t ask '''Height: '''1,80 m '''Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: '''Violet '''Hair Color: '''Silver '''Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: '''Single '''Family: *'Technically great-great-granfather: Highfather' *'Greatgrandfather: Uranus, Greatgrandmother: Gaia' *'Grandfather: Kronus, Grandmother: Rhea' *'Father: Zeus, Mother: Unknow' *'Uncles: Hades and Poseidon' *'Brothers: Ares, Hercules, Endymion Aheri and many others' *'Sisters: Artmeis and many others' *'Nieces: Tiffany and Lissie (timeline 666)' *'Nieces: Tiffany and Lissie (Timeline 2)' Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Olympian Gods '''Themes: Hundres thousand sword dance!/ Athena battle theme! Keep calm and Come at me!/Athene serious battle theme! Unstopable Ares!/Ares vs Athena and Endymion Combat Statistics Tier: 6-A | 10-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid), Martial Arts, Crushing Fists and Ultra Legs, Elemental Magic (Type 2), Good Resistance to high and low temperatures), Divine Energy Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Healing and Resurrection), Matter Manipulation (molecular level), War Manipulation and Induction, War and Battle Energy absorbtion, Teleportation (via magic), Electricity Manipulation, Power Nullification (With her maxium effort she can nullificate even Zeus powers for few ten seconds), Instinctive Reaction (Athena has trained hers mind and body, that she can react incoming attacks without thinking), Warriors Will (Athena can increase hers combat power during figth and as long she figths), Order Manipulation (Athena can make her own army soldier stay calm even deadliest missions and bring order to continent by hers precense), Danmaku (By hundred thousand sword dance), Explosion Manipulation (By energy and magic with hundred thousand sword dance attack) | 'Owl of Wisdom,' Precognition (Battle and Long term precognition.Owl gives Athena to see two days to future, what will happen), Immortality (Type 1 and 8, Owl cannot be killed as long Oracle lives), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Owl has same regeneration as Oracle), Duplication (Owl can make hundred copies of itself), Life Link with Oracle (Owl of Wisdom is connected to Oracle and draws from her it all it abilities), Attack Potency: Continet Level, '(Has figthted against Ares evenly and her Hundred thousand sword move or hers own version of Master bolt can destroy continent wide of 4000 kilometers long to sink land of wrong believers and deity haters) '| Below Average Human level, '(Athena`s Owl of Wisdom is about 22 cm tall almost normal owl) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, '(Athena can move and react about at Mach 1294 speed, like hers father and siblings) 'Lifting Strength: Class T, '(Has same amount strength as Ares or Endymion) 'Striking Strength: Continent Class, '(Can hurt her brother Ares with her puches) 'Durability: Continent Level, '(has endured punches from her bother Ares) 'Stamina: Superhuman+, '(Hers best figth between Ares has lasted days) 'Range: '''Thousands of Kilometers, (With abilites), Planetary, (With teleporting) 'Standard Equipment: ' *'Bow '''which she gained from Hephaestus as gift. *'Owl of Wisdom '''which she gained from Oracle for passing test of wisdom. *Shield of Aegis, few times. *Sword of Zeus, few times. 'Intelligence: Supergenious, '(Athena has been know as person who can make fawless battle plan under five minutes and with that plan army can figth days for fearing losting any comrads. Athena`s most best plan was Harjun battle where she maked grazy looking plan which commanders didn`t believe firstly, but later they where gratefull as no one was lost from their team) '''Weaknesses: *Sometimes stubborn as hers father. Feats: *Leaded army to victory without man losses. Key: Athena | Owl of Wisdom Note: Ready, but there may be changes in future.... Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Keep calm and figth: '''With her order manipulation she can make herself and others stay calm in battle even dead is rigth behind. *'Keep calm and Come at me: After many years training and combining hers order manipulation with her other senses creating perfect attack and defense. Meaning hers order manipulation will tell disturbance in around her, limited fate manipulation will tell her future two days ahead and her normal heightened senses will tell around her happening, plus hers electricity manipulation will tell hers enemy internal electricity movement in kilometer range. All with these combined Athena can predict hers enemy attacks and attack herself almost precily to opponent. Thanks to her War and Battle energy absorbtion she can increase hers combat power during figth. *'Owl of Wisdom, CHARGE: '''Athena`s pet owl, which she gained from Oracle can be used in battle by telling Athena hers fate or by owl itself attacks enemy. Owl uses it copy ability to make thousands copies itself and then they charge towards enemy. Catch of this attack is if even one of owl hits enemy it will flood enemy mind by random events from past, precense or future. They can be anything and even from civilisations that enemy don`t know. For victim safety these images and information will lost in next half hour, but knowledge flood is so great that normally enemy can`t compherence what they saw and cannot figth back. *'Hundred thousands sword dance: 'Athena uses hers energy manipulation to cover area of 100 kilometers and then shape hers energy to hundred thousands swords. Athena loves show of this attack and won`t launch sword instantly towars enemy. Next thing is that swords begin rise to air before quicly rising to sky and then charging to ground at high speed. Lasty these all sword explode after hitting ground or traget. *'Bolt of Father: '''Zeus birthday gift for Athena, own limited version of Zeus Master bolt. Athena uses bolt with hers bow which she gained from Hephaestus. Athena shouts by ``By my father! Order will prevail!`` and rises hers left hand towards sky, while sky becomes black by thunder clouds. Next in sky massive bolt of thunder hits Athena hand, forming arrow shape thunderbolt. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Gods Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Warriors Category:Bow Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Order Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Duplication Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Legend of Terra Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users